Captain Swan Smutty One-Shots
by dashingkillian
Summary: This is a collection of smutty one-shots. Stories will be based on CS but we might see some special guest appearances.


**AN: Hey guys! I've decided to start this new story with just one-shots of CS smut. Sometimes I like to write smut in my spare time and i find it easier to write sometimes than chapters for the Proscribed Swan. Feel free to send in any smutty requests including any kinks or people you want to see make some appearances ;)**

 **This is an outtake from the Proscribed Swan, which can be found on my profile page. Enjoy! ~**

* * *

The slight crack in the floral curtains allowed a harsh strike of light to hit Emma's eyes, causing her to wake. She blinked a few times, before checking her clock on her bedside table. _8:34, still have about an hour before I have to get up._

She shifted her body to face the opposite side of the bed, in order to avoid the bright light coming through her window, to see a sleeping figure next to her. She saw a dark haired, shirtless man with a perfect amount of stubble, lying peacefully beside her. She smiled, admiring how amazingly beautiful he was.

She leaned in closer to him, her upper body now on top of him, kissing his left cheek, then his right before moving to his forehead then lips. He woke from the touch and looked her before smiling. "Good morning, my love", he said before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He rolled over so that he was now on top of her, their naked bodies connected under the thin sheet.

"Good morning," she replied, "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

He let out a laugh, "Is that so? What is it you want Emma?"

He began spreading sweet kisses all over her neck.

"I want you."

"Be more specific love," he muttered against her neck before giving her an open mouthed kiss and began to suck softly on the skin.

"I want you to touch me."

He moved his hand down her body until he reached her sex and began rubbing her slowly. "Do you want me to touch you here?" he said in a husky tone.

Emma groaned and buckled against his hand, "Yes, fuck."

He continued to rub her, feeling how wet and turned on she was. He then entered two fingers inside of her and began to pump into her.

"Shit Emma, you're so tight" he sighed, "so gorgeous."

"I want more, please I need you," Emma whimpered.

"Not just yet love, I want to make you cum first" He said, removing his fingers from her before moving down until he was faced with her glistening sex.

He left a mouth opened his to her soft lips, before licking and tasting her. Her taste was addicting; he couldn't get enough. He added his fingers and began to pump into her again as he sucked hard on her clit. She was moaning loudly, completely carefree and deep in pleasure as she moved her hands that were previously tightly gripping the bed sheets, to his hair. He ran her fingers through his scalp, pulling on his hair when he hit her g-spot. She came with a shout as he continued to lick her as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

He removed himself from her to allow himself to move up so he was facing her, his body in between her thighs. She could taste herself on his tongue as he kissed her slowly. He lined up his shaft to her sex, looking into her eyes as if seeking some kind of approvable. She nodded uncontrollably, "Yes please, I need you inside me."

"As you wish", he simply said.

He slowly pushed himself inch by inch inside of her, causing her to throw her head back in bliss. He began to pump himself in and out her, groaning at how tight and warm she felt. He moved his head down and started to suck on her left nipple, swirling his tongue around it before moving and doing the same to the right.

"Killian, oh my god Killian," She moaned. He moved his head to her ear with her breasts now against his chest.

"Yes baby, do you like this? Huh? Do you like the feel of my cock inside you?" Killian whispered in her ear and began to move faster.

"Fuck yes, oh my god, please don't stop" She moaned, "Don't ever stop."

"I won't baby, you feel so good."

He grabbed her waist and rolled them over so she was now on top of him. She began moving herself up and down on his cock, taking him deeper inside of her. He moved his hands around her body and squeezed her ass tightly.

"I love this arse of yours Emma, do you want me to fill it up with my cock?" He muttered as sweat slid down the side of his forehead. Emma groaned at the thought and nodded uncontrollably. Killian moved his hand to her clit and began rubbing it furiously.

"Killian, fuck I'm gonna cum" she screamed.

"Cum with me love" he groaned, going faster and faster. "God I love y-"

 **-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-**

Emma's eyes opened to the sound of her alarm going off at 9:30am, giving her just enough time to get ready for her shift. _That was just a dream? Fuck, but it seemed so real._

She sighed disappointingly; she was so turned on and this dream just made her want him more.

Knowing she could be a little late for work, but not caring at all, she moved her right hand down inside her underwear to finish the job with a handsome english teacher in mind.


End file.
